With the development of communications technologies, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards organization and a non-3GPP standards organization propose home access technologies. A user equipment (UE) may be connected to an operator network through an Internet Protocol (IP) network by using a permissive frequency band through a home wireless access point.
In order to restrict the UE to access a specific home wireless access point or a wireless access point, a closed subscriber group (CSG) mechanism is introduced. One CSG area includes one or more cells, and is identified by using one CSG identifier (ID). A closed subscriber group subscriber server (Closed Subscriber Group Subscriber Server, CSS) is configured to manage CSG subscription data of the user equipment. The CSS stores a list of CSGs which the user equipment is allowed to access, where the list is referred to as a CSG white list, and the CSG white list includes one or more CSG IDs.
In a roaming scenario, to implement autonomy of CSG subscription data in a visited domain network, a CSS of the visited domain network is deployed in the visited domain network. A mobility management network element in the visited domain network acquires the CSG subscription data of the visited domain network of the user equipment by accessing the local CSS deployed in the visited domain network, so as to perform access control on the UE in accessing the CSG area of the visited domain network. After the CSG subscription data of the visited domain network of the user equipment is changed, the operator of the visited domain may update the CSG subscription data of the visited domain network of the user equipment directly by modifying the CSG subscription data of the visited domain network that is stored in the CSS deployed in the visited domain network, without the need of notifying an operator of a home domain network.
In the prior art, when the user equipment roams in the visited domain network, the mobility management network element of the visited domain network probably may not be able to acquire the updated CSG subscription data of the visited domain network of the user equipment, resulting in that the user equipment cannot access a CSG area, which the user equipment is allowed to access, of the visited domain network.